Just a Kiss
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* What happens if Allura doesn't have the same feelings as Keith yet? What if she's just a teenage girl looking to have 'normal' teenage experiences? Just a short 3 chapter story that explores this. MAY have a sequel... haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Kiss **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU pretty early on. Not related to my other stories, but I think this one may start a new story arc. What happens if Allura doesn't have the same feelings as Keith? What if she's just an 18 or 19 year old girl who hasn't had the experiences that other teenage girls have and she just wants to experience some 'normal' things? This story is a take on that…

* * *

**Chapter One**

This was it. She had been planning this moment for the last two weeks and the time was finally at hand. She was waiting on the shoreline at the end of the lake bridge near Black Lion. Wearing a new sapphire blue bikini, her eyes were on the figure in the water swimming towards her with powerful strokes. If he followed true to his pattern of the last two weeks, he would exit the lake for a short rest before starting his return swim to the castle.

As he continued to swim toward her, she thought back on why she was here. Everyone was so busy sheltering and trying to protect her, they never let her experience things other girls her age got to do. Knowing about governmental policy and flying the Blue Lion were all wonderful things that she was privileged to do, but she sometimes longed for a normal life. She wanted to be able to do things that others girls got to do now that there was some small bit of peace on Arus. Things like going out with your friends to a party, going to a regular school, dating, and especially… kissing a boy. Allura had rarely been allowed to hold a boy's hand before the Force came and gave Arus back some sense of civility. Down in the caverns, Coran had been a stickler for proper behavior and boys her age had been given a stern talk by Coran and their parents. It was made EXTREMELY clear to everyone that the princess was off-limits. She wasn't allowed to be alone with males of any age while in the caverns. The only exception was Coran, and there absolutely nothing romantic about Coran to a teenager.

Then the Voltron Force arrived and suddenly she was spending a lot of time with boys, well young men, that were only a few years older than herself. They were young men that hadn't had her status as 'untouchable' drilled into them. Now she was in rooms with them without chaperones, eating meals with them, fighting with them, and then her favorite – working out with them. She was actually surprised that Coran and Nanny let her have such physical interaction with the guys, but she wasn't complaining. She had heard the maids in the castle whispering about the team and their whispers that told her that she was very lucky. Not only was now allowed to be around young men, she was around young men that were very attractive. The maids, it seemed, were very jealous of her interaction with the team.

Focusing her attention back on the athletic figure in the water, she watched him take long strokes as he made his way to the shoreline. From what she could tell, he had no idea that she was even here. Just a few minutes later, the water was shallow enough that the figure stopped swimming and stood up in the waist deep water. She stood looking at his muscular physique as he pushed his wet hair out of his face and water ran down his chiseled chest and into the water at his trim waistline. As he started moving towards her through the water, he looked up and saw her. She was rewarded with the same look that he had when he fell off the Lion into the water when she wore that pink bikini. Waving to him, she called out, "Hi Keith!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Kiss **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU pretty early on. Not related to my other stories, but I think this one may start a new story arc.

**Author's Notes:** Ohhh, guest reviewer. I laughed at your comments. Indeed... as you read this chapter, the term 'boy toy' may sound very appropriate. ;-) In fact, if I do a sequel, I may make use of the phrase.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Keith looked out across the lake toward Black Lion. For the last two weeks, he had come here to this spot to have a swim. The weather and the water were warm enough now that he could do it comfortably. He pulled the tee shirt over his head and felt the sun's warmth on his back. Tossing the shirt on a nearby bench where he had left a towel, he kicked off the sandals he had worn. A little bit of stretching and then he'd start his freestyle swim.

A while later as he was taking breaths, he saw the markings on the lake bridge that indicated that he was almost to the end of this portion of his swim. He counted down the strokes. Three, two, one. He stopped swimming and put his feet down. Just as expected, the soft sand was there waiting and covered his feet spreading between his toes. Throwing back his head he pushed his dark hair out of his eyes. It was getting a little long, even for him and he was contemplating a hair cut as he started walking to the shore for a rest. Looking up, he stopped and his eyes bulged from their sockets as he took in the site of the bikini-clad princess on the shore.

"Hi, Keith!" Allura merrily called out waving to him.

'_What the hell is she doing here? And what is she doing in that bikini?' _ He took a quick glance around to see if there was anyone else in the area. Quickly determining that he was alone with the princess, Keith looked back at Allura. This wasn't the pink bikini that came off during their last swim, but something new. It was the same color as her eyes and while it wasn't skimpy, it was very enticing. There was a gold circle between the triangle panels that made up the top and two gold circles on either hip connecting the front panel to the back. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Should he go to the shore or just swim back and avoid whatever she had planned? There was no doubt in his mind that she had planned something, he just wasn't sure if it was in his best interest to learn what it was or not.

However, he didn't get a chance to make up his mind as Allura made it up for him.

After calling to Keith and seeing his surprised expression, she waited for him to come ashore. When she saw his obvious hesitation, she stepped into the warm water. Allura didn't want him doing anything to derail her plan.

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

She didn't answer until she stood about a yard away. Keith had asked a good question but she wouldn't give him the whole answer. Even though she wouldn't tell him, the images and thoughts of the last two weeks flashed through her mind like a lightning bolt…

Two weeks ago, she had decided enough was enough. She wanted to kiss a boy and her best bet was a member of the Force. It was either Lance or Keith. She was physically attracted to both of them. Outside of the physical attraction, she was attracted to them for different reasons. Lance was fun and she liked joking around with him. As for Keith, she enjoyed talking literature and going horseback riding with him. But she had to decide between them. Not a bad problem to have. Allura figured that Lance would kiss her, but she was afraid that he would get in trouble with Coran, Nanny, and Keith. In addition, with Lance, she would be just one of many girls at the castle and the nearby town who he kissed. But Keith? He hadn't dated anyone since arriving and the castle rumor mill indicated that he hadn't come close to locking lips with any of the staff. With Keith, she would be the only one on Arus and that made him very desirable to her. So for that reason she chose Keith, as well as the fact that he would only have to worry about being in trouble with Coran and Nanny. Knowing him, she knew he could handle it.

So she pushed her way through the last couple of feet of water to stand about six inches away from him. For a minute she was distracted watching a water droplet run from his blacker than night hair down his rippling abs into the water at his waist. "Um…"

"Yes, Princess?"

Moving so she looked at him through her eyelashes, she boldly lifted a hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart under her hand.

His tone was much more serious now. "Princess, what are you doing here?"

Letting her hand move down his torso, she said, "I'm here for a kiss."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Kiss **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU pretty early on. Not related to my other stories, but I think this one may start a new story arc.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the kind reviews on this little ficlet! Hope you have enjoyed it!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Keith's hand shot out of the water to grab Allura's hand that was tracing a water droplet down his chest. Pulling her through the water toward shore and splashing water all the way, he didn't stop at her gasp of surprise or the indignant requests for him to stop. Once onshore, he let go of her hand but didn't turn around. Dripping wet, he strode over to the towel she had left on the grass. Grabbing it, he moved quickly back over to her. He didn't stop for her protests or the glare that she was giving him until he had wrapped the towel around her dripping form.

Lifting his arms up in the air, he angrily asked, "What the hell are you thinking? A kiss?" Looking at her in the towel and knowing how little she wore under it, he continued but with less anger, "What were you trying to do? Seduce me?"

Her face was flaming red, as she heatedly retorted, "I just wanted a kiss! I thought that you might be more interested in kissing me if I were dressed like this." She dropped the towel and ignored his glare.

Glaring at her, he thought,_'More interested?'_ Hell, he was VERY interested, and he hadn't needed the bikini to make him feel that way. '_She wants to kiss me?'_ The questions were flying through his mind at an incredible speed. '_Could she have the same feelings that I have?'_ Glancing over her scantily clad body, he now realized that he would have to work at keeping his eyes on her face. "Why did you want to kiss me?"

"I'm tired of being sheltered and secluded." Her irritation shone through in her face and in her tone. "I just want to be normal for once in my life. I wanted to be held and kissed like other girls my age."

Taking a few steps closer to her, he carefully asked, "And why did you pick me?"

Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, she quietly said, "None of the guards or castle staff would ever do it. It had to be one of the team." Blushing, she said, "I'm closest to you and Lance, and Hunk is already dating someone."

Still trying to figure this out, he kept up with his questions. "So why did you choose me and not Lance?" He watched her closely. This answer was very important to him.

Glancing shyly at him from under her lashes, she added, "Lance has kissed a lot of girls around here. As far as I can tell, you haven't kissed anyone and I thought it would be nice to be the only one."

"Is that the only reason?"

Looking down, she didn't see the intensity of his gaze or that his breathing had almost stopped. "I didn't want Lance to get in trouble and I figured you could handle any fallout from Coran and Nanny better than he could."

Keith felt his heart drop into his stomach. Closing his eyes, he worked to put on his veneer of calm. Bitterly disappointed, he opened his eyes and saw that she was looking at him now. She was waiting for his answer to her request. Picking up the fluffy towel, he put it back around her. Keith managed to keep his tone neutral as he replied, "I'm sorry, Princess, the answer is no." Keith didn't want to kiss her feeling the way he did about her, without her feeling the same.

Allura couldn't believe it; Keith had turned her down. Face flaming, she brushed past him hitting his arm as she passed. She didn't look at him as she spat out, "That's fine, _I'll _just ask Lance. I'm sure _he'll_ kiss me." Pulling the towel closer she moved toward her clothes and sandals.

Staring blankly at the spot where she had just been standing, her words burned into his brain. Lance. She was going to kiss Lance. Turning to watch her stride angrily toward her small pile of belongings, he thought, _'The hell she is.'_ Lance had an inkling of his feelings, but he didn't know how strong they were. If Allura approached Lance in any way like this, Keith wasn't sure his friend could or would say no. Allura had offered him her first kiss and he'd take it to keep her from giving it to anyone else. "Wait, Princess!" Turning, he jogged after her but she didn't stop. "Wait!" he called again.

Stopping, she waited but still faced away from him. If he wanted to talk to her, he could come to her.

Keith moved to stand in front of her. He noticed that her face was still flushed and she was holding the towel tightly around her as she studied her toes. He leaned his head back a moment and sighed, this was one of the most awkward things he had ever done. Looking back down at her, he softly said, "If you would still like me to, I'll kiss you. It's up to you, Princess."

Lifting her eyes from the ground she saw that he was serious. She tilted her head back, puckered her lips, and waited. Expecting his lips on hers, she was surprised when she felt him pulling at the towel. "What?" she asked in a confused tone. Had he changed his mind again?

Smiling at her confusion, he said, "Princess, there's more to a real kiss than lips touching." He pulled at the towel until she released it and he tossed it to the side.

Allura blushed and she didn't know why. She had been standing like this in front of him just moments ago, but things seemed different now. What was he going to do? Looking into his eyes, she waited expectantly.

Stepping so close that they were almost touching, Keith placed both hands gently on her waist.

Gasping as his rough warm hands came into contact with the soft skin of her abdomen, she reached out and put her hands on his muscular arms. She trembled as he rubbed his hands up and down the bare skin of her sides letting them come to rest on the sides of her hips. Having never been touched this way before, her pulse quickened at the intimacy of what they were doing.

Keith lifted one of his hands and rubbed his thumb along her jaw line. He let his hand continue into her hair so that it came to a rest at the base of her neck. Closing the distance so that there was barely any space between them, he leaned over and kissed her neck.

Allura couldn't describe the fire that was burning her from the inside out. Wherever Keith's body touched hers, it felt like it was being burned. However, it wasn't painful, it was exhilarating. She slid her arms up around his neck, threading her fingers through his wet hair as she leaned into full body contact with Keith. Allura pulled at him trying to find a way to bring their bodies into even closer contact, but they were as close as they could be. The feel of his hard body pressing against her and his lips on her neck were taking her sanity. She pulled his head back by his hair and begged him, "Kiss me, Keith. Please."

His control was gone, she had to know how turned on he was, but then maybe she didn't as she seemed to be in her own passionate haze. Hearing her whisper those words, he knew this was their moment. This kiss, his kiss, would be the one that she would measure all others against. It hurt him to think that there would be others, but he had to assume there would be. However, he would make sure they would all pale against this, his kiss.

She was still looking at him as he moved to brush his lips across hers. It was soft, it was gentle and it left her wanting more. Keith didn't disappoint her as he renewed the contact between them. He didn't have to do much coaxing to deepen the kiss. He gently pulled her lower lip between his teeth and ran his tongue along it. It was all that she needed to part her lips.

As he heard her moan in desire, he pulled back to end the kiss.

Allura felt the break between them and could feel his hands and body pulling away from her. She wasn't ready. One kiss just wasn't enough after all. Reaching out she pulled him back to her and kissed him again.

When they were both breathless and at the edge of their control, Keith broke the contact completely and walked away. Stopping about five yards away, he turned and saw she was still standing where he had left her with her hand touching her lips. He smiled to himself as he knew that he had given her a first kiss that she would never forget. He would never forget it, that was certain. The feelings that she had stirred in him had, perhaps started a fire that would bring her closer to him. "Princess?" Keith waited for her to turn before continuing, "If you want another kiss, don't ask Lance, ask me." Giving her a nod, he walked away.

Allura watched him walk away and into the water. Hand still at her mouth, she was awash with emotions. She had no idea a kiss would be like that. Would all kisses be like that… or just the ones with Keith? She had a feeling that if she had kissed Lance, it wouldn't have felt like this. The way Keith had kissed her…. The feelings she felt at his touch. The tenderness he showed her. Did he have feelings for her? Is that why he hesitated? He was almost a quarter of the way back to the castle during the time she had stood pondering what had happened. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she moved back toward her clothing. She had a lot to consider, but there was one thing she didn't have to think twice about. She would be asking for another kiss.


End file.
